The inventor has designed a portable mobile phone bracket which comprises a base. A supporting plate is arranged on the base. The base is connected to the supporting plate through a connection portion. The connection portion comprises first sliding seat fixed with the base. A first clamping groove used for fixation is formed in the first sliding seat. The connection portion comprises a fixed clamping seat matched with the first clamping groove. The fixed clamping seat drives the supporting plate to rotate. The connection portion comprises a regulating rod used to regulate the fixed clamping seat to match with the first clamping groove. The regulating rod is axially movable. An angle of the bracket is regulated by pressing the regulating rod. A contact area between the regulating rod and a finger is small, so pressing is not convenient.